Kurumu Kurono
Kurumu Kurono (黒乃 胡夢 Kurono Kurumu): appears as the supporting character of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. She appears as the new main protagonist of the sequel, Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! replacing Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda, and originally of "Rosario + Vampire". Kurumu is a female succubus of 18 years old and the new main protagonist of the story. She had her PreCloth from Regina which representing Orion. Kurumu's alter ego is Cure Orion (キュア オリオン Kyua Orion). Her constellation is Orion, her theme color are magenta and pink, she uses her fists and handles the power of the darkness. Like Miyuki, she can manipulate light energy in this form and can leap much higher than the other cures. Her God form are Betelgeuse Orion (ベテルギウス オリオン Beterugiusu Orion), and Rigel Orion (リゲル オリオン Rigeru Orion) in the movie only. Appearance: In her civilian form, Kurumu has light ocean blue hair with a ponytail, which is tied back with a purple maid-like headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and also has big breasts which she takes great pride in. She wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. Kurumu also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. When she transforms into her succubus form or as a Precure, she has purple wings and tail, as well as long fingernails and claws. As Cure Orion, she had a tiara on the head, and a white scarf start. Her wings and a tail will appears. Her magenta plastron with a Orion motif, then mangenta shoulder pads, a magenta skirt, and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her right hand. A shield on the left, and magenta boots. As Betelgeuse Orion, She had now a crown on the head, and a white cape. Her same wings and a tail. Her magenta plastron with a Orion motif, then mangenta shoulder pads with pink crystals, a magenta skirt, and she had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her right hand. Her shield with pink crystals on the left, and winged magenta boots. As Rigel Orion (in the movie only), Personality: She acts cold and arrogant to attract boys, but Kurumu is very confident in her beauty. Kurumu usually teases her rivals about how she is much more beautiful than them. Kurumu is a very cheerful and self confident girl. At a glance, Kurumu could get the impression of being childish and selfish like Regina or Miyuki, however, she's actually more mature and kind hearted, as she truly cares about her friends and would gladly risk her life for their sakes. She is quite stubborn and brave and a loyal person who wants to win, when Miyuki plays with her large breasts, Kurumu to blush heavily and embarrassing easily. Kurumu does not hesitate to play the role of a big sister for Miyuki. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: In episode 1: In Olympus Island, then they enter in Saint Academy, everyone are surprised, Kurumu has seem very enthusiastic. After class, Moka and Kurumu go into the library for studying. During their study, she stumbles on a book about the legend of Andromeda. And according Kurumu, there are 88 PreClothes which represented 88 constellations thus allowing become a Precure. Episode 17: Moka request to Kurumu to appear nice and take care of Mana, she accepts (but she is wary of Mana because she was human). During class at Saint Academy, Kurumu looks suspicious towards Mana, and very confident that Mana will never become Moka's partner. After school, in Kurumu's bedroom, they play the Kokkuri-san, Mana is annoyed by this game that's just too stupid. They are frustrated by Mana's attitude, Kurumu and friends decides of making fun to Mana by playing the Kokkuri-san, the question is revealed that Mana have a flat chest and she not wears panties, Mana get angry. When she nears to Kurumu, Kurumu annoyed Mana by spitting on her face that her friends have laughed, Mana clenched her fists in anger when Ruby told her she was a coward and refuses to accept as Moka was. Then Kurumu had flying under the skirt with her wings, revealed that she was not wearing panties, this is actually Yukari has steal her panties with magic. Mana was feeling completely humiliated and yelled with shame. Later in bathroom, Kurumu is completely amused for the humiliation she inflicts on Mana, she's laughed. Kurumu talking with Moka, but she was criticized for having humiliated Mana, but she reminds to Moka that Mana is not trustworthy and had even rejected her, but Moka beg to give her a chance. A night in the Greek temple, Kurumu and her friends find Mana and she apologizes for earlier, she gives him a gift, but this gift is explosive and Kurumu laughed for that joke, Tsukune is exasperated by this attitude, but Mana strikes her in the face and they begin to fight. Later, Bahamut has catched and targeted to the little boy transformed him into a Chameleon Kuraseiza, the fight is interrupted, and the Kuraseiza has captured Moka's friends by enclosing them in a fire cage. When Cure Heart and Cure Andromeda defeated the Kuraseiza, they are released. Episode 50, in last scene of the last episode, where Kurumu is in the beach being thought of Moka, when Miyuki announce to her that Regina had find another PreCloth and she told her that Kurumu is the next Precure, then she go with Miyuki to find Regina. Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!: Episode 1: Episode 13: After the group are separated for the formation to become respective partners, Kurumu is henceforth with Miyuki. When Kurumu reunited with her friends, included Mana and her partner Moka. Kurumu will show then her succubus power for Miyuki, she attracted the boys with her power. Miyuki is impressed by this power, she asks to use his power over her, Kurumu answers that's impossible because Miyuki was a girl, adding that Miyuki and Mana are was flat-chested, which get mad Mana. Although Miyuki is a little disappointed because her flat chest like Mana, Miyuki began to plays with Kurumu's big breast in front of them, which embarrassing Kurumu. Moreover Miyuki constantly admire and feel affection towards Kurumu. Relationships: Ageha Kurono: Her mother, she is a succubus like her. When her mother was gone, Kurumu then decided to save her, in episode 49 of Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! she will come to the save her. Miyuki Hoshizora: Her partner since long time since the end of the prequel, Miyuki considers Kurumu like her older sister, and loves to play with her big breasts, although Miyuki has tended to have sexual advances or pervert acts with Kurumu, they were very close even intimates. Moka Akashiya: Her friend rival, she was jealous of her for the love for Tsukune, and since Moka who become Cure Andromeda. Yukari Sendo: One of her friends. Mizore Shirayuki: One of her friends. Tsukune Aono: Her close friend and love interest since meet. Ruby Tojo: One of her friends. Ginei Morioka: One of her friends. Kokoa Shuzen: One of her friends. Mana Aida: Kurumu is was very hostile towards Mana, for her cowardice and being afraid of Moka or unable to save her. Kurumu does not hesitate to humiliate her by making fun of her flat chest, which annoys Mana. Transformations: Cure Orion (キュア オリオン Kyua Orion): The alter-ego of Kurumu Kurono. She using darkness and light, and with her succubus power, she can manipulate people and control the illusions. Before to transform, she using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!". The PreCloth is open, a Hunter-like Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she flies in a magenta body, except for head, glowing with magenta light. She had a tiara on the head, and a white scarf start to appear. Her wings and a tail will appears. Her magenta plastron with a Orion motif, then mangenta shoulder pads, and magenta skirt then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her right hand. Finally, a shield on the left, and magenta boots. She then does a short dance with the light and darkness before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Orion, posing afterward with a Orion constellation for background. Black☆Star Orion (ブラック☆スター オリオン Burakku☆Sutā Orion): Cure Orion’s evil form. She represents Jealousy and she was jealous of others who are better that she. She had the same outfit, but darker version. Betelgeuse Orion (ベテルギウス オリオン Beterugiusu Orion): Her first God Form in episode 26. And the transformation begins; she flies in a magenta body, except for hair, glowing with magenta light. She had now a crown on the head remplaces the tiara, and her white scarf become a white cape. Her same wings and a tail. Her same magenta plastron with a Orion motif, then mangenta shoulder pads with pink crystals, a magenta skirt, and she had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her right hand. Her shield with pink crystals on the left, and winged magenta boots. She then does a short dance with the light and darkness before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Betelgeuse Orion, posing afterward with a Orion constellation for background. Rigel Orion (リゲル オリオン Rigeru Orion): Her second God Form, but in the movie only. Attacks: Orion Dark Strike (オリオンダークストライク Orion Dāku Sutoraiku): Is her main and her signature attack, when her Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of Orion. Cure Orion use her punch with the power of the darkness, and attacking her target. Dark Happy Shower (ダークハッピーシャワー Dāku Happī Shawā): Her combine attack with Cure Happy. At fisrt, Cure Happy charges her Smile Pact with enough spirit to make it darker and grants her power to perform the attack. When this is done, the Smile Pact disintergrates into dark energy. While Cure Orion to focus and her Constellation Spirit form a spirit of Orion, and the dark energy around of her. Cure Happy and Cure Orion use their dark energy to transfering toward Cure Orion's Constellation Spirit, and for create a dark big heart with their joined hands and the dark heart reduces its size to fit in its fingers, that sharped a dark heart. Then Cure Orion control her Constellation Spirit for releases the attack towards the enemies. Shadow Rifle (シャドウライフル Shadou Raifuru): Her sub-attack, she using the dark power with her fingers to shoot the target. Brave Shield (ブレイブシールド Bureibu Shīrudo): Her defensive attack, she using her shield against the ennemies, the shield become bigger to protect herself. Black Requiem Song (ブラックレクイエムソング Burakku Rekuiemu Songu): Her forbidden attack only in "Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!: Special Bonus", but she no using in the series and the movie. When Cure Orion began to sing with a dark song, the enemies will paralysed and gives headaches, and the nature around her and becomes deserted. After the enemies dies, she dying also. Shine Claymore (シャイン クレイモア Shain Kureimoa): As Betelgeuse Orion, she summons a light sword and then the sword become bigger and slashing the enemies. Lunatic Burst (ルナティックバースト Runatikku Bāsuto): Ragnarok Hummer (ラグナロクハマー Ragunaroku Hamā): Her new ultimate attack in the movie only. As Rigel Orion, Void Stream (ボイドストリーム Boido Sutorīmu): Is group attack, which appears on episode 11. The group practices a great combine attack with their galatic powers, and the appears a big black hole to defeating enemies. Etymology Kurono '''(黒乃) – Kurono meaning "Belonging to Dark", because Kurumu using darkness. '''Kurumu (胡夢) – Kurumu meaning "to Wrap Up", but Yume (夢) means "Dream". 'Cure Orion '– Orion is a giant hunter of Greek mythology known for his beauty and violence. Legend says he was transformed into a star cluster, giving his name to the famous constellation of Orion. Her Cure alter-ego which also represents the constellation of Oron. Songs: Kurumu's voice actor, Fukuen Misato, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Watanabe Akeno, who voices Jo Carpenter, Matsuoka Yuki who voices Seth Nightroad, Inoue Marina who voices Natsuno Kirihime, and Chiba Saeko who voices Azmaria Hendric. Singles: Dark Hunter. Succubus' Secret. Duets: Galaxy Drive (Along with Mizuki Nana, Nishimura Chinami, Noto Mamiko, and Toyoguchi Megumi). Burst Duo (Along with Watanabe Akeno). Trivia: ・ She is the second Cure who have 18 years old, the first was Moka Akashiya. ・ Unlike Orion Eden who using lighting element, she using dark and light elements. ・ Kurumu is was the second main protagonist who is not a human. ・ Her Cure outfit is very similar of Eden Orion from Saint Seiya Omega. ・ Kurumu is was the first Cure to have dark powers. ・ She had the same Seiyuu with Hoshizora Miyuki, Fukuen Misato. And they being partners with the same color and the same Seiyuu, the second is Natsuno Kirihime with Midorikawa Nao with the green color and their Seiyuu, Inoue Marina. ・ She’s nicknamed “Big Sister”, it's (姉さま Nee-sama) by Hoshizora Miyuki, Kurumu is the first Pretty Cure to be called an older sister by her own partner, the second is Shirayuki to be called an older sister by her own partner, Hojo Hibiki. ・ Kurumu is the first supporting character to becoming a Pretty Cure in the sequel, Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!. The second is Jo Carpenter, the third is Seth Nightroad, and the fourth is Azmaria Hendric. ・ She had the same Japanese Voice actor Fukuen Misato, with Yin of "Darker Than Black" and also Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy. ・ Her Zodiac Sign is Leo. ・ Her birthday was August 2nd, like Aida Mana's birthday is August 4th. ・ Like Moka, Kurumu is the only Cure had a Human-theme constellation.Category:Characters Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! characters